


Witch of Emerald Forest

by thebluewolf



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Magic, Monsters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewolf/pseuds/thebluewolf
Summary: The tale of an all-powerful witch who stumbles upon a tragedy involving an orphaned child and decides to raise them. Her once terrifying shadow magic turns into the caring hands that guide a young elf through life.
Relationships: Elise/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Child of The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write stories with my other ships and I know that this story isn't going to have any popular ships but I hope that readers can enjoy the story all the same :>

This is not the grand narrative of a legendary heroine’s chronicle nor the retelling of a story with a demonized villainess. This is but a simple tale of an individual who resides within the Emerald Forest. A humbling tale of a powerful witch that lives in her stone cottage that finds her mundane routine life changing drastically. The events that unfolded got the witch who never cared about anyone else aside from her spouse, to begin caring for another living being.

Here is how it all began…

The Emerald Forest is home to many, it’s thick forestry and abundant resources provides shelter for the monsters, spirits, animals, fairies, and elderwood living there. Such are the residents of the dense forest, however there are a few who seem out of place among the rest. There lives a witch by the name of Evelynn together with her witch spouse, where they have built a small stone cottage, deep within the woods.

Over the centuries, that cottage has become a landmark for the other creatures in the forest, often using the witches’ residence as a guide for their travels. Just as the building has become a landmark, the witches’ presence became a protective charm that kept outsiders from venturing into the Emerald Forest. Knowledge that witches lived there turned into a ward to keep adventures at bay and scare away anyone who’d ever dare to travel through. 

Since the pair of witches are seen as the protective guardian of the forest by it’s varying residents. Some would leave gifts out of goodwill or as a request for protection by their door and windows whenever they came across the witches’ abode. Neither of the witches minded that they are treated as such by those around them, it isn’t anything that will inconvenience them.

Whereas the gifts left behind are often forage and materials that they could use in their crafts and potions, which benefited them so they just went with the flow. Though not all days are blessed with gifts, as today ended up being one of the days where the witch, Evelynn, couldn’t find the blood red feather of a Fiery Hawk in her collection or among the things from the forest creatures that she needed to step outside to look for one herself.

Before the sun even rises over the horizon, Evelynn is already out and about in the chilly dark forest. The only thing keeping her from feeling the cold air against her skin is the layer of shadows created with her magic, clinging to every inch of her body. 

These shadows covering the witch’s form coupled with the luminous purple flame on her forehead, make her look more like a humanoid monster than an actual witch. But why would Evelynn care about her appearances when she feels comfortable with it and there’s no one there to judge her looks.

On her extremely long walk along the trees in search of the nest of the flaming bird, she suddenly caught the faint scent of smoke when she neared the southern end of the forest. Evelynn halts in her steps, she whispers softly and casts a spell onto her senses. With her heightened hearing she could hear several voices in the distance, shouting about burning something. 

Immediately understanding that something devious is about to happen, Evelynn casts another spell, drawing the magic circle in the air with a pointed finger. The spell is able to pinpoint the location of the voices and it is a little ways from where she is. However, instead of making the journey there on foot, the witch teleports herself to the destination due to the urgency. 

Upon arriving slightly off from the exact spot, Evelynn is able to conceal herself behind the tall trees and inspects the situation from her cover. She spots a dozen elves with torches in their raised hands, furiously yelling.

“Burn that cursed thing!!” 

“That thing is forsaken by the heavens!” 

“We must get rid of it!” 

The witch ignores the shouting and cursing to locate the target that the elves are so enraged by. And there, in the middle of the group of elves, lay an infant, just a few months old, wailing amongst the chaos. 

Evelynn did not understand the reason those hateful words are targeted at the child but she felt pity for the young one. She clearly did not wish for anything tragic to befall such a young one and decided she needed to interfere. Just as one of the elves threw the burning torch in their grasp towards the child, it froze in mid air right in front of them, seemingly caught by an invisible force.

The elves began screaming in hysterics when the torch was unable to land on it’s target. To them, the scene only further proves to their deluded minds that the infant is a cursed existence. In the heated moment, every elf threw their torches simultaneously, thinking that maybe one of them would hit. But each and every one of the flames got suspended in midair by the unseen witch’s magic.

“Cursed!! Cursed I say!!!” 

While the crazed group tried reaching for other things to throw, something that has been waiting in the coverage of the bushes, lunges at them. The creature tackles an elf to the ground and sinks their fangs into their flesh, those who tried to run are chased down and mauled. 

The witch watches as elves are attacked by a pack of Blue Maned wolves. Seeing as the noise attracted the pack of predatory beasts, Evelynn thinks it’s about time she takes her leave. She extinguishes the flames on the torches with her magic before releasing the wooden sticks from their stasis in the air.

Though when turning to leave, the abrupt sharp cry of the child stopped the witch from making any other movements. Evelynn is reminded that there’s a defenseless infant in the midst of this gruesome situation. She quickly runs onto the scene to gather the child in her arms while around her are a pack of beasts feeding on their freshly caught prey. 

Due to her actions, all the wolves halt in their feast to watch the witch with their keen eyes, as they are all of a sudden interested in whatever the witch is doing. They have already noticed Evelynn’s presence from the start, when they were readying themselves to pounce on the group of loud elves. 

All creatures that lived in the Emerald Forest knew that the witches will protect the forest when needed and that they did not interfere with other matters. So the blue beasts with bloodied maws did not expect the witch to involve herself with their meal. Their curious gazes are locked onto the shadow clad form of the witch that hastily rushed forward to cradle something in her arms. 

When their eyes caught the warning in Evelynn’s sharp gaze, the pack bowed their heads as a promise to their guardian that everyone got the spoils that they wanted and would thus refrain from any quarrels.

With the crying infant in her arms, Evelynn teleports herself back to her cottage. The thoughts of seeking the feather of a Fiery Hawk long forgotten. As soon as Evelynn enters her home, she moves to the bedroom and sits on the side of the bed. She looks down at the elf child cradled in her arms and tries her best to soothe them. It took quite a long time for the inexperienced witch but she managed to comfort the elf. 

Once the baby ceases their weeping, Evelynn is able to focus on the features of the child. She instantly coos at their visage. Unlike any other elf she’s encountered, this child has light orange eyes. _'Is it the color of this child’s eyes that got the adults trying to kill them? That is absolutely nonsensical!',_ the witch thought with disdain clear across her face.

When the infant reached out with their flailing arms, landing quite some harsh slaps and punches on Evelynn’s face before being able to place a few less violent pats on the witch’s face, letting out a gleeful giggle at the sight of a shadow covered face watching over them. 

Evelynn closes her eyes, thinking reasonably and logically about what just transpired. The child in her arms is most likely going to be an orphan that’s rejected by her kind. An unwanted child that doesn’t seem to be afraid of her terrifying appearance. 

Releasing a heavy sigh, Evelynn decides to unwrap the thin fabric that the elf is bundled in and takes a look at what she has to take care of, ' _oh good, it’s a girl.'_

Raising a child is going to take a lot of energy and Evelynn is already dreading everything that will unfold yet she can’t help but let a small smile creep over her face. Slowly the shadows that embrace every part of her body, move and change, their form changes into clothes more befitting a witch. 

A short top with long open sleeves, a long flowing skirt with a slit on the left side, one personalized witch hat with the purple flame previously atop her forehead, now hanging off the tip of it. 

[Evelynn’s](https://twitter.com/azureleviathan/status/1325202018093314048?s=20) beautiful silver hair with pinkish tips flow elegantly, framing her gorgeous face. Her flawless skin is once again able to sense the air around her and feel the warmth of sunshine. 

It has been a long time since the witch took on this appearance, as she much preferred when her shadow magic protected every part of her. But now, a less intimidating appearance would be a better fit when raising a child so young even though the elf did not seem to fear it.

Since Evelynn’s face is now free from the obscuring shadows, the elf seems to be smiling more. Letting out more laughter and giggles as they swing their limbs around with little to no motor control. The witch shakes her head at the energetic infant, knowing that she’s in for a lot of stress and trouble. 

How will she explain the adoption of this child to her wife who is currently away from home and what does she need to take care of another race’s child? 

Evelynn will have to figure out everything by herself for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story <3 This is a series with short chapters that features a lot of wholesome moments, funny comedic situations, evelynn struggling to raise a child with no experience and much more :>
> 
> If you want to have a look at an artwork of witch Evelynn from this story, you can find it on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/azureleviathan/status/1325202018093314048?s=20).


	2. Mother of the Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn tries to feed a baby and is confused by many things

Sunsets, Evelynn has seen many of them throughout her two hundred and fifty seven years and currently as the sun falls below the horizon for another time, dyeing the sky with a palette of pink, violet, red, and orange, bathing the witch in it’s mixture of soft glowing rays. 

The sunlight gives the otherwise dull and dark tone of the witch’s clothing a blanket of radiant color. Truly a gorgeous sight for anyone else around to witness this scene with the witch at its center but unfortunately there isn’t another person close by, at least not till a month later.

Lower and lower the sun falls, and if Evelynn could spare a moment to look up at the sky, she might be able to enjoy the sight of the stars appearing in the darkening skies. Yet she has her face buried deep into a mountain of books, the stacks of inked knowledge even taller than how they usually are. 

Evelynn is diligently trying to gather any and all knowledge on caring for an infant. The witch has spent every moment searching for ways in raising the young one and not getting the rest she needs. She honestly did not expect herself to care this much, to care to such an extent that she’s willingly sacrificing her own health.

Even as she’s reading through these books, her thoughts are a fusion of things about her adopted child and the foreign emotions that have taken up residency in the witch’s heart, as she hasn’t cared for or worried about anyone else aside from her wife till now. Now she finds herself unable to control herself from fretting or fussing over a child that isn’t of her blood and it is all too confusing to her.

When the child is napping and she has some time to herself, she would spend every second of those periods working on crafting the perfect necklace for the elf with as many protective and defensive spells she can possibly imbue into it. For the moments the little one is full of energy, Evelynn ends up playing with the infant all the while doing a whole lot of embarrassing things such as making weird faces and dumb sounds just to keep the elf entertained.

The witch might have broken a few chairs and gave the walls of her home a few crude carvings with her shadow clad hands during the late hours of the night after realizing how ridiculous she’s acting with the elf. Clearly because she wasn’t accepting the way that she’s behaving when close to them.

Remembering such things makes Evelynn look over to the child laying sound asleep on the large bed she shares with her wife. Where her shadows are always waiting near them, just close enough to ensure they don’t fall off the edge.

This behavior of her extra shadowy limbs already feels like one of the witch’s natural reflexes and the fact that she’s gotten used to using her shadow to care for the child has her pondering how much time has passed since she brought the little one home? 

She counts. A week, it has been a full seven days. Impossible. Her instincts and habits adapting to protecting the elf in such a short amount of time is just baffling. The witch is starting to question herself if it has really just been a week since the incident at the south end of the forest. 

She tries to recall the entire week and she shudders at the thoughts that cross her mind. It really has only been a week since she brought the elf infant home and one could say that the witch has experienced more stress within that short span of a hectic week than the accumulated amount from a hundred years of her life. 

There was definitely no shortage of tears and tantrums from the infant and Evelynn struggled to figure out what caused each and every instance of their ear-piercing cries. She thinks back to what happened at the beginning of the week, on the first day.

Learning the many reasons a baby would be crying for, has not only given the witch much enlightenment and confusion but also numerous unpleasant surprises. The moment that Evelynn found out the child soiled themselves, she was extremely reluctant to deal with the issue using her own hands. 

Though she absolutely must tend to the mess, to rid her home of the stench as well as keep the elf comfortable, so she used her magic to manipulate the limbs created with shadows to solve the issue. And cleaning up the elf’s mess would be the least of Evelynn’s worries as she needed to feed them as well. 

Not knowing what a growing infant required as sustenance, Evelynn could only guess and that’s certainly not what she should be doing. Due to the matter being tied to a basic necessity, the witch felt the urgency of the situation and refused to allow the child to starve for a moment longer. She has to think of the child’s well being first because she doesn’t know how long it shall take her to find the solution to making a reasonable substitute.

Should she allow the child to wait a while longer with their hunger or put them to sleep till she finds the recipe. Even if she did make the elf sleep through their want for food, she would still have to make haste, but they wouldn’t suffer through the emptiness and discomfort. Ultimately, Evelynn decided for the better that the child would be put under a sleeping spell.

Once said spell was casted on the elf, Evelynn carefully placed them onto her large bed with her shadows attentively looming around them, to prevent the infant from rolling over the edge of the bed in their sleep. 

She casted one last concerned look upon the slumbering baby, before she immediately went to search her large collection of books and tomes for any recipes that would provide aid to the predicament she’s currently in. As Evelynn searched through every non-magic based book in her possession, she remembered to keep a watchful eye on the child to assure that nothing would go awry. 

The time spent to obtain the information didn’t take as long as Evelynn thought it would and the relief the witch felt as she found an old book containing what she sought after came in a large wave crashing over her body. She read through every version of the recipe written on the pages while she gathered the listed ingredients as her eyes scan over the names of them.

It didn’t take long for Evelynn to grab everything she needed to cook up three types of the formulas. Once they were brewed, the witch appraised them meticulously before she deemed them safe for consumption. Though preparatory to feeding them to the elf, she also gave each of them a taste test to decide on which was best suited. 

The first one was syrupy with a slightly bitter aftertaste on her tongue, while the second one felt fresh and a tad sweet, and the last one just wasn’t approved by her taste buds at all. 

Evelynn instantly got rid of the last concoction without a second thought, a lilac flame engulfed the wooden bowl that contained the liquid and everything disintegrated, all because it turned out that horrible. She couldn’t give a damn about it’s nutritional values if it ends up tasting like that. Though the witch did set aside the first one just in case the second brew wasn’t liked by the elf.

When Evelynn settled on choosing the second brew, she strode over to another one of her shelves and grabbed a glass orb from, shaping the material into that of a container with the image she recalled seeing one of her wife’s siblings feeding from a while back. However, it wasn’t quite the same due to the lacking materials but it will have to do for now as the child has to be fed sooner rather than later.

She approached the plush bed that she set the child on prior and undid the spell on the elf, gently waking them with soft touches to the side of their small face. The elf’s amber eyes struggled to open fully but once they were completely wide awake, those shining orbs gazed up at the pair of kind topaz eyes of her adoptive mother. 

Evelynn reached out to carry the child in her arms just as they began crying due to feeling the hunger in the stomach again. Hurriedly yet carefully, the witch grabbed the glass bottle filled with the brew and began feeding the infant. She was worried that they wouldn’t drink but to her joy, when the tip of the bottle touched the elf’s lips, they started to suckle. 

Watching as the child consumed the formula without incident, Evelynn felt a sense of accomplishment as well as genuine happiness fill her heart. When the elf was halfway through with the contents of the bottle, the witch whispered to the stars and casted an inspection spell on the young one for any signs that they experienced any negative effects, which thankfully there were none. 

While the little one is happily enjoying their meal in the arms of the woman they’ll lovingly be calling mom for the rest of her life, Evelynn continued observing them with the caring gaze that only a parent could have when looking at their offspring. Just thinking that this small bundle in her arms is her daughter has the corner of her lips curving upwards slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve is trying her best :'>


End file.
